


Liar

by Eurus91



Series: 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Moments, Tags episode s8ep12, not major character death, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Una leggera, per così dire, rivisitazione dell'episodio 8x12.Scritta per la 12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge indotta sul gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia.
Series: 12DaysAfterXmas Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594234
Kudos: 2





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi ovviamente non mi appartengono e la presente è stata scritta senza fini di lucro.

«Sei un bugiardo, MI HAI MENTITO.»

Una pistola era puntata alla tempia della donna di cui si era innamorato. Senza neanche averne mai visto il volto.  
Non era così che si era immaginato il loro primo incontro. Era così ingiusto.

«Si è vero ti ho mentito, ma...posso rimediare.»

Reid avanzava a piccoli passi verso la donna, le mani alzate. Il tono della voce calmo e controllato.  
«Lascia andare lei e prendi me. È me che vuoi, giusto?»  
«TU LA AMI. GUARDALA! NON HA NULLA DI SPECIALE E PURE LA AMI!»  
«NO. IO...NON LA AMO...IO»

Stava cercando di salvare la vita a Maeve, era necessario vagliare ogni possibilità, nonostante questo sentiva che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui stava agendo.  
Non aveva osato guardarla negli occhi mentre pronunciava quelle parole, come avrebbe potuto?  
Il tono di voce iniziava ad incrinarsi, le emozioni stavano prendendo il sopravvento su di lui.  
Era sempre stato il più emotivo della squadra, non aveva la freddezza di Hotch, neanche lo spirito di conservazione di Morgan o l’esperienza di Rossi. Lui era “semplicemente” il genio della squadra.  
Nonostante questo Maeve aveva totale fiducia in lui, lo si notava da come lo guardava, da come, nonostante fosse nelle mani di una psicopatica che minacciava di ucciderla da un momento all’altro, rimanesse calma non staccando gli occhi dal ragazzo che aveva di fronte.

«Mi credi stupida? Mi stai mentendo, tutti mentono! Anche lei.»  
Diana premette con più forza la pistola contro la tempia. Maeve sussultò colta alla sprovvista, strinse gli occhi, ma non fece nulla per allontanarla da lei.

La situazione stava precipitando a vista d’occhio. Con alcuni criminali puoi ragionare, con altri...con altri bisognava solo sparare e sperare di colpire il bersaglio. Ma Spencer non l’avrebbe fatto, avrebbe dimostrato a Maeve che era capace di salvarla, che avrebbe fatto di tutto. Sentiva il bisogno disperato di darle il suo regalo, quello stesso libro che per entrambi era un “Ti amo” silenzioso.  
Poi Maeve aveva parlato, spezzando l’equilibrio già di per sé fragile che il profiler stava faticando a mantenere.  
«Thomas Merton.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Thomas Merton. Lui lo sa.»  
E poi uno sparo.

Reid si sveglió di sopprassalto, le lacrime avevano ripreso a rigargli il viso ancora una volta.  
Era dalla morte di Maeve che andava avanti così.  
Non riusciva a dormire, non mangiava e solo grazie a chissà quale miracolo non aveva ricominciato a farsi.  
Forse perchè Maeve non gliel’avrebbe perdonato e neanche la sua squadra che lo credeva migliore di così.  
La luce del soggiorno si accese improvvisamente, facendo strizzare gli occhi al piccolo genio.  
«Va tutto bene ragazzino?»  
Derek era apparso nel soggiorno, il viso aveva ancora i segni del cuscino  
«Torna a letto Derek.»  
«Come se potessi. Hai urlato nel sonno. Di nuovo.»  
Reid distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
«Hai insistito tu perchè mi trasferissi qui.»  
«Già. Vuoi un tè? Una tazza di latte? Del caffè?»  
«Un sonnifero magari.»  
«Okay. Una camomilla»  
Derek sparì in cucina, il rumore di pentole e stoviglie tranquillizzò Reid, era un rumore familiare che lo faceva sentire meno solo e abbandonato.

«Tieni»  
«Grazie.»  
Reid prese tra le mani la tazza bollente, soffiandoci su per raffreddarne il contenuto.  
«Ti va di parlare?»  
«No. Direi di no.»  
«Come vuoi.»  
«Sono nella fase della negazione probabilmente.»  
Reid si strinse in un abbraccio, sussultando quando il palmo della mano incontró le bende.  
Si era perfino dimenticato di essersi ferito quel giorno.  
Una pallottola lo aveva colpito di striscio, ci volle tutta l’autorità di Hotch per costringerlo a farsi medicare.  
«Ti fa ancora male?»  
«Io non so come faccia Hotch. Io non credo di riuscire a superare tutto. È troppo doloroso...»  
«Io intendevo la ferita al braccio, ma va bene così...»  
«Ah.»  
Derek si stiracchiò sbadigliando.  
«Datti tempo ragazzino. È stato un duro colpo, ma supererai anche questa. Ti aiuteremo noi.»  
Reid mugugnò qualcosa poco convinto.  
«Se non altro grazie a Penelope non dobbiamo uscire di casa per fare la spesa, abbiamo viveri per quanto?»  
«Un mese o due. Io torno a letto, se hai bisogno sai dove trovarmi.»  
«Notte Morgan.»  
«Cerca di dormire, ragazzino.»

Reid si sistemó meglio il cuscino, stropicciandolo un po’ con i pugni per renderlo più comodo. Derek aveva spento le luci e le ombre erano tornate ad allungare la presa su di lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi, arrendendosi al sonno.

Reid era caduto in ginocchio, poco gli importava del sangue che gli stava inzuppando i pantaloni.  
Non gli importava neanche della squadra che l’aveva accerchiato. Teneva il corpo di Maeve tra le braccia, singhiozzando come un bambino. Ancora una volta si ritrovó a pensare che la vita con lui era stata ingiusta. Davvero ingiusta.  
Qualcuno lo trascinò via, erano braccia forti e lui era troppo debole per opporsi.  
«Non guardare.»  
Reid non obbedì.  
Intravide il corpo di Maeve che veniva trascinato via. Aveva visto quella  
stessa scena, forse, un milione di volte. Ma ora era diverso. Un conato improvviso lo colse, non riuscì a trattenersi. Qualcuno gli teneva la fronte e allo stesso tempo lo sosteneva. E ne era lieto, perchè sentiva che qualcosa dentro di lui si era spezzato.  
«Guarda me ragazzino. Voltati verso di me, lascia perdere tutto il resto.»  
Reid annuì appena chiudendo gli occhi cercando rifugio nelle braccia di Morgan.


End file.
